Yesteryear
by Lotheriel
Summary: Pre-vampire days tale of the original family, focusing on Kol, Elijah and Rebekah. Viking lore, romance and how they came to be the people they are today. What hurt Kol enough to bring him from sweet man to psychopath? Why is Elijah always feeling responsible? Where is Rebekahs insecurities originating from?
1. As it Was in the Beginning

**A/N Ok, if you are ready to read a pre-vampire fic, let me know. This is the story of Kol, sweet Kol, before the plague, move to North America and all the pain that turned him psycho. In fact, it will be slightly ABOUT the things that turned him psycho, if you want me to continue. It is also about Rebekah, innocent Rebekah, and about her psyche before becoming the raving (but lovable) biatch she is today.**

**Want to read it? Tell me. If not, enjoy the one-shot with extended back-drop. Same universe and references to my fic 'He Is A Patient Man', just like everything I write.**

**Oh, a word of warning. Should you want a continuation, ratings will change. In my mind, the originals are very sensual creatures. **

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Novgorod, May, 989 AD_

'_Kol! KOL!_'

He drops the ropes he is in the process of tarring to turn around and see what his little sister wants. She is running across the beach towards him, her skirts billowing behind her and her long blonde hair intricately braided at the top and sides but falling free at her back, announcing her unwed status to the world.

Of course, the silver brooch with their family crest holding her mantle closed, the intricately worked comb in her hair and the incredibly rare and expensive blue dye that has made her dress match her eyes will also tell anyone looking that this is a successful chieftains daughter, a young woman to be respected, worshipped and even feared, and not someone to be taken advantage of. Rebekah never needs body guards. Anyone daring to even speak out of place to her has a death wish, and they all know it.

She finally reaches him, completely out of breath, but doesn't stop. She is expecting him to twirl her and, never being able to disappoint her, he grabs her in his arms and uses her momentum to spin them both 360 degrees. He puts her breathless form down on the sand and kisses her hair before asking her '_What do you want, little sister? You know it is not fair to tease the men with your beauty like this. I am the one who will need to keep them in check the next couple of weeks, you know!_' he scowls at her, but gives her a quick wink so she doesn't think that he is actually upset with her.

'_Only because 'Lijah let's you play at being boss!_' she teases her youngest brother. Before he has time to actually be upset och come with an angry retort, Bekah feels strong arms grab her from behind, pinning her arms to the side, and lifting her off the ground. She is not deterred; she would recognize those hands anywhere. ''_**Lijah**__, put me down!_' she demands. Her eldest brother chuckles in her ear. '_No, I don't think so, that will be quite enough of your disruptive presence, little sister_' he says, before carrying her off. Kol is gratified and mollified by hearing him scold her along the way; '_I am most definitely not letting him 'play', Bekah. Kol is the son of a chieftain and is learning leadership, and you need to have enough pride in our family not to disrupt the men's faith in him, or I will…_' his brothers voice is becoming too distant to hear, but his scolding of their sister has had the desired effect, raising Kol's own self esteem while the young men around him again are reminded that he is of the ruling family, not just a young boy ready for his first summer raid.

At 17 years of age, Kol is already growing into an impressive young man. Although he has the dark hair and eyes of his Slavic ancestors, the Viking line holds strong in him and he is already broad shouldered and muscular. It is clear that once fully grown, he will be an impressive warrior, towering over his opponents. Early this spring he finally managed to convince their father that he was ready to join the men in this summer's raiding. Once Mikael was convinced, or at least willing, the responsibility fell to Elijah to start training him, and so he was assigned to his eldest brother's dragon ship. His title is not high, being a youngling he would have to prove himself many times over before becoming a leader of men, but he was placed as high as his inexperience allowed – as the officer in charge of the younger crew, those on their first, second or third tour.

He has been trained for this since he was barely out of the cradle, taught with his mother's milk what would be expected of him. As the youngest of four brothers his chances of ever inheriting anything was slim to none, but his birth and training would still allow him to quickly rise through the ranks and give him the chance to make a name for himself. He was expected to aid his eldest brother, the heir, as a reliable war-commander for most of his younger years and if he fulfilled his duty his brother would give him what he wanted as long as it was in his power. Many a younger brother, skilled at war, had carved himself a small kingdom overseas. It was only at home that he was last in line to rule.

There was no bitterness or feeling of injustice. Only one could be the eldest, and honestly he did not envy Elijah the heavy responsibility placed at his shoulders from an early age. Kol had been trained in swordplay, sailing and basic diplomacy but other than that left to his own devices. Elijah had not had a moment to himself since he came of age.

The one person Kol considered to be in his care was his younger sister Rebekah. They were only a few years apart in age and still close enough that some of Kol's friends had begun seeing his 13 year old sister in a new light. Some of them even seemed to think they would stand a better chance with her because they were friends with her brother. Not that they were completely wrong in this, but Kol doted on his baby sister and he had yet to find a man, even among his friends, that was worthy of her in his eyes. Bekah was a wildcat, and whoever was chosen for her would have to be a man that would love and cherish her strength, not be afraid of it and try to crush it. She was not born to be a simple warrior's wife, his sister, she was made to have her own hold and fiefdom to rule during the long summer months when the men were gone. He was proud of her, irritating little thing that she was.

He sometimes heard the elders speak of Scandinavia, and he had met his relatives that never left the old country at least twice when their eastbound raids allowed them to stop by and rest in Novgorod. It fascinated him how much his family resembled the guests, aside from his father and most of his siblings having dark brown hair and brown eyes as opposed to their blonde hair and bright blue eyes, until his mother explained it to him. Apparently, about 50 years ago, the previous rulers of Novgorod along with several other rich areas to the east of Scandinavia, had come up with a plan of how to save their people from the Viking raids that became ever more frequent. They simply offered the rule of their lands to the invaders, in return the people already living there would not be enslaved and the lands would no longer be raided.

The ruling families discussed and decided that having safe havens in the east would be beneficial, and several younger sons, like him, from the main ruling families felt inclined to take their own fiefdoms without a fight, leaving them free to keep raiding during the summers. His own great grandfather was one of these sons. He came to Novgorod with his own fleet and several older Scandinavian families willing to follow him to the new land, married the old chieftain's daughter, Kol's great grandmother, and settled a new dynasty.

Elijah had married late this winter, to a daughter of the old ruling family. Although his new wife was a delicious little thing, this was another thing Kol did not envy his eldest brother for – not being allowed to at least look for his hearts mate before having to marry. The way things stood, still only a few generations settled as the new rulers of this area, their family needed to confirm their ruling rights by marriage quite frequently, normally with one son and one daughter per generation. That is how his father had ascended the throne after all, when the Viking male heir was killed in an early raid, before bearing offspring, Mikael and Esther were already a settled couple with three children and rule fell to them, despite it being Esther that came from the new family. This had been a new thing the Norse had brought with them. The women of their own clan were of equal worth as the men, and should there be no male heir, rule would fall to the oldest daughter and her husband, just as the lands and wealth would fall to the wife of the warrior that did not come home, not to the closest male relative. Another big change was that each man, and each woman, was assumed to have a match – and should be allowed reasonable time to find this match before any arranged marriage took place, within reason of course.

Maybe it was really the same thing, Kol mused. If rule of the lands are to be trusted to your wife during half the year, you'd better make sure she actually cares for you. He chuckles again, confirmed in his non-jealousy of his older brother. Yes, Elijah had perks, but for no treasure in Hel would he trade those perks for the limitations his brother lived under.

He hoped Rebekah would avoid the fate of the arranged marriage, instead being allowed to find her hearts match. 'Lijah's new bride was only a couple of years older than their sister after all, being given to his brother at her sixteenth midwinter as was customary. Kol had been there at the party and did not feel sorry for the girl, he had heard them, as had everyone else in the long hall, and she certainly didn't sound like she was complaining. He snickers to himself, remembering the black eye his brother had given him the next day as he tried to imitate her; '_oooooooh, Eliiiiiasss, mooooore_'. Elijah was not amused. He chuckles again at the memory.

Kol did not consider himself much of a womanizer, although he liked to append the word 'yet' to that, in his mind. It was another thing he was looking forward to Elijah teaching him this summer. His brother's prowess was legendary, and not a small part of why the men were all so impressed by him. Apparently he could make even the raided wenches want him, so it should come as no surprise that his bride was pleased. But as for Kol, he still had a lot to learn. Oh, he had seen the girls of the village look at him, and there was that almost-incident last midsummers night, until her father barged in. Of course, there was the priestess of Freya who had initiated him into manhood, and would train him again if, no _when_, he were to be wed. He knew what it was about and he knew he liked it, it was just that none of the serfs really appealed to him and he wasn't ready to make that kind of commitment to a woman of rank. Yes, he was definitely looking forward to this summer.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**More? Less? Hate it? Love it?**

**Talk to me! =)**


	2. Incurring Debt

**A/N Yepp, you seemed to like it. Ask and ye shall receive, here is the next chapter about their pre-vampire days. The story picks up a couple of weeks after the last chapter ends.**

**Review please!**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_North Atlantic, June 989 AD_

The storm was threatening to break the mast. It had already ripped the sail in two places, despite their attempts to haul the expensive fabric before the destruction tore it. The beautiful blue and white silk, colors his brother had made his own, was drifting in the wind like rags.

Every thirty seconds the ship would climb an impossibly steep hill of water, the men straining to keep her straight and pointed against the wind with their oars, up until she crested the hill and plummeted down into the depths of Hel again. She gathered speed on the decline until she hit the valley of the wave with enough power to knock the breath out of every man aboard and cause all of their hearts to race with the sound of beams groaning, almost breaking, with the blow. Again and again they relaxed, as the groan was not followed by the splintering sound telling them they would all rest in the arms of the sea goddess tonight, at least not with this blow. Then she began climbing again and the roller coaster of fear started all over, muscles almost ripping from bone with the super human feats they demanded of their bodies and performed without thinking of the consequences. Torn muscles and broken bones will heal. Death never heals. Hel is a cruel mistress.

Kol stood in the front of the ship, among his younglings, running from one to the other to aid whoever seemed to be failing at the moment either by adding his own strength to their labor or simply by calling out encouragement. The front rows of rowers took the brunt of the force each time the ship hit the bottom of another valley between the massive waves. Only the high fore of the ship, crowned by the image of a snarling dragon, prevented the sea from pouring in and completely overtaking them. During the weeks of their journey he had gained his sea legs, now effortlessly staying balanced as the deck heaved and rolled under him.

The men were struggling around him, muscles almost devoid of strength after fighting the raging ocean for several hours. Suddenly Sven, one of the youngest men and barely more than a boy, slipped and lost the grip of his oar just as they were straightening the ship to meet the next steep incline, causing the fore to angle slightly sideways into the wall of water. A massive breaker wave poured in over the foredeck, unstopped by the dragon. Kol had seen Sven slip and was already on his way over to the young mans' side to aid him in regain control of his oar. Therefore he was the only man standing rather than securely seated as the wave crashed over him, sweeping his feet off the deck and throwing him towards, no over, the railing.

He has always known this was one of the many likely ways to take him to the afterlife. Kol was not afraid to die, but he was afraid to die like **this**! There was no honor in being taken by the sea goddess, the likelihood of spending eternity in the cold dark halls of Hel now much greater than him ever walking with his ancestors in Valhall. Being denied the warriors death and thus the warriors due of eternity among the gods, **that** was what scared him. Just as he was about to be completely washed over the railing he suddenly feels an iron grip around his ankle and his movement abruptly stops. Looking behind him he sees Haraldr, a strong young man on his third tour and soon not to be a youngling anymore. He had looped a rope around his own waist and thrown himself after his young leader, grabbing a hold of him just as the sea was about to claim him forever. Twisting his body Kol managed to get a hold of the young man's arm, clasping around his elbow as as Haraldr did the same to him, ironically mimicking the gesture of respectful greeting used between leaders. With almost super human strength Haraldr managed to drag himself and Kol back onto the deck.

Once he had regained his footing, the young Mikaelson did not let go of his saviors arm, instead grabbing a tighter hold, confirming it for a greeting and staring into his eyes for a moment. '_Jag har blodskuld, vän. Mod och ära._'

_I am in blood debt, friend. __Courage and honor._

Haraldr simply nodded, a small smile on his serious face before he let go of Kol's arm and swiftly returned to his station, grabbing his oar. Kol looked towards the stern of the ship where Elijah used all of his skill as a captain to keep them all afloat and alive. His brother's eyes were riveted at him and his face was ashen, it was clear he had seen just how close a call it had been. His worry had made him weak for a moment when the realization that he was losing his baby brother crashed into him with full force, almost losing his own balance despite his many years of experience. Kol nodded to his brother in confirmation that he was safe and sound, then turned back to stare at the troubled waters that had almost claimed him and felt rage run through his body.

'_Ran, I am not yours tonight!_' he screamed into the wind and the salt spray. '_But if you must claim a Mikaelson, take me, not my brother! If a sacrifice from my family must be made, I offer myself to you!_' His men heard him, proud of his defiance against the goddess, proud of his honor and faith in his clan, and added that extra bit of power that allowed their ship to ride yet another wave without breaking. Elijah heard him, his struggle to save every man on his ship strengthened by the bravery of his brother, strengthened in his belief that Kol had the makings of a leader of men.

'_Land ohoy! Land at starboard!_' The lookout yelled against the wind, every man on the ship gaining that extra bit of endurance from his words. They were not fighting a useless battle, just a little bit more and they would all be safe. '_Listen to me! None of us will be yours tonight, Ran_' Kol spit under his breath, '_Release us from your anger! If you make it so, I will sacrifice the first life I see ashore to you, I swear._'

The sea calmed, impossibly calmed, and strong arms grabbed the oars to bring the ship towards the shallows and the soft sand where they could beach. The change was sudden, and Elijah raised a questioning eyebrow at his brother, Kol's yells of defiance having been the last thing he heard before the Goddess calmed down. '_I promised her a sacrifice!_' Kol yelled into his brother's ear, trying to out-voice the wind. Elijah nodded. '_She listens to you, that is a valuable skill brother. Whatever you promised her, she will have it._'

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_A/N Some trivia again. Ran is the goddess of the sea in Norse mythology whereas Hel is the goddess of the underworld, where the people that did not die bravely in battle went after death. Brave warriors, killed by the sword, went to Valhal (Walhalla) – everyone else went to Hel's domain. It was not uncommon for an old warrior who had survived all his raiding days to ask, and receive, a killing blow by the sword by his peers before dying of sickness or old age, thus increasing his chances of going to Valhal. He died by the sword after all._

_And, if you're wondering, yes – the goddess Hel's name, which also pertains to her underworld domain, is where the word "hell" derives from. Christianity has always been good at taking opposing deities and making them evil. ;) _

_More name trivia, regarding the old Nordic names I've mentioned in this chapter_

_**Sven**__ – means youngling, or young man_

_**Haraldr**__ –Old Nordic way of spelling 'Harald' or 'Harold', made from a combination of the words for "army" and "ruler" and thus means something like 'commander' or 'war chief. Haraldr will have a larger role to play in the story, I guess you can dub him a "supporting character"_


	3. Water Stained Pink

_A/N Yesteryear continues. I have mapped out this story for at least another 7 chapters. The story itself is not done when the mapping ends though, so expect even more. I have a few things that is worth mentioning before we continue. (I apologize for the length of my notes btw, they are actually meant to be part of the experience, but… if you really don't want to know you can just skip them and go straight to the story ;))_

_**Facts v/s fiction**__  
All historical references are as accurate as records allow. Authors Notes in particular expand on historical facts rather than mythology. I never meant this as a teaching text, but since I have an interest in this kind of history I am making an effort to bring lesser known facts from the time into the story. I want you as the reader to feel confident that the things I state as facts in the story, or expand on in my A/N, __**are**__ facts. All dialogue and events in the story are fiction, all information about the culture, history and mythologies are facts, or at least generally accepted assumptions. _

_**Norse does not mean Norwegian – it means Nordic**__  
Since I have had a few comments referring to some of the things I write as "Norwegian" I just want to clarify that this is NOT what "Norse" means. Norse and Norsemen refer to all Scandinavians and Scandinavian descendants of this time, including those that, like the Mikaelsons, left Scandinavia and took up residence somewhere else. The Norse were conquerors, so a few centuries after the Viking raids began, which is when thi8s story takes place, the Norse had kingdoms (fiefdoms) in places like Eastern Europe, Normandy, Isle of Man, Vinland (North America) and North Britannia. Scandinavians or those from Scandinavian decent were referred to as "Norsemen". The writing was "Norse Runes". The religion was "Norse Mythology". Etc etc etc… "Vikings" is a modern day simplification. You can probably put "Norse" everywhere you think you should put "Viking" and you will get the true meaning of the word._

_**The word Viking**__  
"Viking" actually meant 'long absence', or 'long distance travel' with an undertone of something close to "war" and was not a name for the people themselves. No one in this time thought of themselves as a Viking, they thought of themselves as Norsemen (nordmän). However, it was common practice for a Norseman to "Walk in Viking" (gå i viking)– which pretty much means "go to distant war" – during the summer months. _

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_North Britannia, July 989 AD_

The smell of smoke lay thick in the air as the men took their rest by the fire. It had been a good raid; everyone in their party was still alive. Some were nursing minor wounds, the people of the village had defended themselves bravely, futile though their attempts had been.

After he had made the rounds and checked that no one was more badly hurt than they let on, offering words of praise and encouragement where he so saw fit as well as light scolding to those who had performed less than optimal today, Elijah now leaned back against the rugged bark of an old poplar next to the bonfire and studied his baby brother from the corner of his eye. Kol busied himself among his younglings, most of the more severe scrapes could be found among them and their young leader made sure everyone had their wounds dressed. Once this task was complete he came to join his elder brother by the fire. Elijah noticed that his brother was unusually subdued, but tact and culture forbade him to mention something that could be constructed as weakness, instead he smiled warmly at Kol and gestured to the spot next to him on the bench built around the stem of the tree. Bone weary, Kol slumped down and rested his head in his hands. The brothers sat in silence for a few minutes.

Elijah was beginning to worry as the prolonged silence was not one of comfortable camaraderie where no words are necessary, but more a heavy blanket of not knowing what to say. Still he held his tongue, aware that his brother had something that weighed heavily on his heart, so he let Kol take his time to gather his thoughts and go over them in his heads before voicing them. He had placed himself out of the way on purpose as he has rightfully assumed that his brother would need to talk, in a way that was not recommended to do in front of the men. As sons of the chieftain they had a reputation to uphold, after all. Finally Elijah's patience paid off, Kol lifted his head from his hands and took a deep, shaky breath.

'_It was very different, 'Lijah_' he said in a small voice, worlds removed from the assured strength it had just resonated with as he made his rounds among the younglings.

Elijah opted not to answer or ask questions, Kol would get to the point in his own good time. Instead he simply raised an eyebrow in question while reaching out to place a calm, strong hand on his brothers shoulder; lending him some of his own strength that he seemed to sorely need.

'_It was very different from swordplay and target practice. They didn't have straw in them._' Kol's body is shaking slightly. '_I mean, I knew it would be different, I'm not stupid… I just never imagined the sound guts spilling out of a living man makes when they hit the ground… or the sound the man makes when they do._' His voice wavered dangerously as he fought the impulse to not continue. If he didn't talk to Elijah about how he felt he thought he might go crazy, not to mention that he might endanger his brother by keeping quiet. He took another deep, shuddering breath and continued.

'_I had to run behind the barn over yonder as I could not stop my stomach from turning inside out at the sight and the sound, no one could see me fail so. I never imagined myself a weakling, brother… But after this day, I am wondering about myself. Perhaps I have some illness that is making me unfit to be a warrior?_' Kol's bottom lip is shaking slightly now, he seems to be on the verge of tears. The shame he feels is threatening to suffocate him, but he has to tell his brother the truth. Elijah is counting on him to lead the younglings and he will not endanger his brother for the sake of holding on to his pride when he so clearly is unfit of the trust. He assumes he will be relieved of his command now and forced to live out the summer, no the rest of his life, in shame.

Elijah watches his brother as Kol slumps back against the tree and stares at the hands in his lap, clearly done with his confession and awaiting judgment. His little speech had taken everything he had left, though in an attempt to save the family pride he still took care to keep his body angled in a way so that the men could not see his facial expression. Elijah cleared his throat to make Kol look at him instead of his own hands. When his brothers gaze comes to rest on his face he gives him a small, reassuring smile and squeezes the shoulder his hand is still resting on before speaking;

'_After my first battle I couldn't keep food down for several days, Kol. Most men here will tell you a similar story. It is one thing to have trained for battle for as long as you can remember. It is another thing entirely to put your skills into practice, watching a soul leave for the netherworld and knowing you sent it there._' Kol's eyes widen at his brothers admission, he could not phantom a time when Elijah had been fazed by _anything_.

'_I watched you, brother, you did exceptionally well today._' Pride fills Elijah's voice. '_I watched you falter for a moment at your first kill, yes, but I saw the same in every single one of the younglings that are walking their first Viking. I saw some of them falter so much that they became easy targets, and I saw __**you**__ prevent several of them from walking in Valhalla this night._'

'_I would have been more concerned had you not reacted,_' he continues, cocking his head to one side as he studies his brother. '_I confess I have been a little bit worried at your lack of emotions after the event on the beach earlier._' He notices how Kol's whole body stiffens at his mention of this, his eyes flying from side to side like a hunted animal trying to find some route of escape before settling back onto his own with sorrow deeper than the bones of the earth welling out of them.

'_Lijah… I promised. I had to. I __**had**__ to! You __**know**__ I did!_' Kol's voice rises with every word.

Inside the young man his emotions are running rampant. Why did she have to be by the ocean, in the middle of a storm? Why?

'_Calm down, Kol. I know you had to. Had you not it is likely that none of would ever see home again, instead resting in the arms of Ran. As you said, you promised. And, as you may recall, I agreed. I am proud of you for that too, for going through with it. What had me worried was simply the lack of emotional response after the fact._'

Elijah shakes his head thoughtfully '_When I look at you now I find it likely that you simply bottled them up, and they are coming out together with your other reactions. I am sorry you have to live through this brother, while also relieved that the pain is coming out and not festering. It may not feel like it now, but this will make you stronger._'

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Stronger? Kol had never felt less strong in his life! The events after beaching the longship had nearly been his undoing. His sense of pride that Ran had listened to him turned to sheer horror when the first life he saw ashore was a young girl, about Rebekah's age, that for some cruel reason was down by the ocean despite the rage of the elements. He had promised her, promised the sea goddess, the first life he saw ashore in return for their safe passage. She had granted the passage, now there was no turning back on that promise without risking the ship being taken along with the life of every man on it.

So he had done it. It was he who had promised. It was he whom the goddess had listened to. So it was he who sacrificed the girl to the cruel mistress of the ocean. He had tried to make it as quick and painless for her as he could, but when her eyes caught his in terror and she pleaded for her life (In **Nordic**! Where had she learned Nordic?) something broke inside of him. The pain and guilt flooded over him, almost preventing him from doing what had to be done, almost preventing him from doing his duty to his clan and his men. He had to put all of his feelings of empathy and grief for this girl (she even **looked** a little like Bekah!) inside a little room in his soul and close the door. He almost heard it slam shut inside his mind. Once that was done, he could do what had to be done. Her blood stained the water pink. He would never like that color again.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Elijah's words were threatening to open that door, some of the emotions contained behind it even spilled out, translating into panic and grief, but he hastily managed to push it closed again. Thankfully the emotions that had managed to escape were enough to convince Elijah that he was handling them and not 'bottling them up'. In fact, he wasn't bottling, bottles area easily breakable. No, he had them securely locked away in an unbreakable storage, fully planning to throw away the key. He returns to reality when he realizes Elijah is talking again.

'_On a lighter note, brother, I noticed you were fighting closely alongside Haraldr today. Your fighting styles suited each other perfectly; it was a delight to see._'

'They did, didn't they?' Kol breaks out into a grin, having managed to lock the door again and return to the here and now. He was incredibly relieved that his physical reaction to today's battle, more like todays slaughter, was not considered a sign of weakness. That his brother in fact was _**proud**_ of him! He could live on that for a while, to be sure.

'_I have blood debt to him, 'Lijah._' Kol said, his voice again taking on a more serious note as he recalls how close his brush with death had been. '_Had it not been for Haraldr I would not be sitting here with you now.'_

'_I know._' Elijah's tone and manner change to reflect Kol's seriousness. '_I saw._' He shudders, clearly very taken by how close he had come to losing his little brother. Kol's hand comes up to rest on Elijah's shoulder, mimicking his brother's grip on his own, squeezing down in a gesture as close to an embrace as the situation allows. Their eyes lock. No words of love are spoken but the feeling shines pure and strong between them.

'_He put his life at severe risk to save mine. Do you have any suggestions on how I can properly show my respect, big brother? You are supposed to impart your great worldly wisdom unto my underserving self this summer after all._' Kol grins, clearly showing that his words are only partly in jest. He respects his brother immensely and would happily take his advice. That's not to say that he won't tease him at every opportunity, at least as long as he can do it without undermining Elijah's authority.

Elijah gives a short laugh at his brother's turn of phrase, but also gives the question some serious thought. He did not have to think long as the embryo of the answer had already taken form in his mind before the question was even asked.

'_You know Haraldr is from a very good line._' He ponders out loud '_He is second cousin to Sigrid, on his mother's side, so he shares blood with the old rulers, although his side of the family does not have as much wealth._' Sigrid is Elijah's young wife, and thus a daughter of the old ruling family. Kol did not know that Haraldr was so closely related to them, but then again he had not really spared him much thought before today, other than noting his powerful build and skill at sword play. He senses Elijah is not finished, so he waits quietly for the rest of his brothers thoughts.

'_I had already noted, as did you, that your fighting styles fit well together. If you continue as you have started Kol, you will rise quickly through the ranks. I am not jesting when I say I take pride in watching you lead._' Kol quickly turns his head away to avoid his brother seeing him blush at the praise. Elijah goes on; '_I think you would do well to start looking for a second in command as soon as possible. Or, maybe you have already found him? It would lend honor to Haraldr and his clan to be chosen so young, and give the two of you the chance to form brother bonds from the start. It would enable him to marry better as his future would be more secure and his wealth can be expected to grow fast. If you are serious in the claiming of blood debt, I believe this would be a fitting way to pay._' Elijah concludes, looking seriously at his brother.

'_That is an excellent idea 'Lijah!_' Kol exclaims '_Also, I already know that he is willing to risk his life for mine, I cannot think of a better man as a second. Not that there is much to be second to, at the moment._' He grins shamefully at his own enthusiasm over something that lies years in the future.

'_I'm sure your 25 men would take offense to being referred to as 'not much', little brother._' Elijah scowls, then grins and ruffles Kol's har in a familiar gesture to take the edge from his words. '_Now to more important, or at least pressing, matters!_' Kol regards his brother in confusion as he stands up and starts walking towards the main hall in the village, where the prisoners are kept. '_What important matters?_'

Elijah breaks out into a wide grin as he motions for his brother to follow him. '_As I am 'supposed to impart my great worldly wisdom unto your underserving self' I thought I'd start with that of which you have expressed some desire to learn. Come now brother, it is rude to keep the women waiting.'_

Many years later Kol is still convinced that the speed with which he got up from the bench and joined his brother when hearing those words could have rivaled any vampire.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_A/N Some SERIOUS Kolijah fluff in this chapter. Did you like?  
I am aware that Kol is very OOC so far, but you have to remember that he is only 17 and right up until now he has always been a respectful little brother, a protective big brother, a loyal friend and all around a good guy. But, in this chapter we got some insight into the traumatic events that started Kols personality change, I am REALLY curious what you thought about that! _

_Since this story is taking place before the Mikaelsons leave for North America, some of the more curious of my readers may be wondering where the eldest sibling is. Since it was his death in the plague that triggered the family to move, shouldn't he be part of the story? Yes, he should and he will – he will show up briefly in the next chapter, which is when you will also have the answer as to why Elijah is considered the heir, the oldest brother, despite not being firstborn. _

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Viking Lore (less important than the original a/n for the story, but still handy stuff to know);**__  
There were several kinds of ships built and used by the Norsemen, the ones used by the Mikaelsons as they sail to raid, or walk in Viking, are the classic "longships". These were much larger than many people realize nowadays, as they look pretty small on many carvings. The ship commanded by Elijah carries 115 warriors, doubling as sailors and rowers during the journey. The whole fleet sailing out of Novgorod consisted of 2 major longships, each carrying over 100 men, and 2 minor longships, manned by around 60 warriors each. The two major ships were captained by Mikael and Elijah, the two minor ones by Finn and Olav, Mikaels most trusted war chief. Niklaus rode on Olav's ship as sub commander, but was not trusted to captain yet._

_As a raiding force, nearly 350 seasoned warriors meant they were pretty much unstoppable, especially considering they were raiding civilian settlements and the worst opposition they faced would normally be militia. The size of Mikael's hoard meant they could target larger settlements. During these larger battles all the warriors attacked the same target and Elijah was Mikael's second in command, followed by Olav and Finn, but most of the summer the ships were spread out and raided smaller settlements, each captain being the war chief of his own troops._

_Kol is being trained to be a a war chief and it is expected that he will one day captain his own ship, probably starting with a smaller one before advancing to a major longship. The ties he is building with Haraldr indicates that the slightly older young man is becoming more and more likely to, in time, be named Kol's second, which is exactly What Elijah is suggesting._


	4. Between Raspberry and Blueberry

**A/N Hello my dears! Leaving North Britannia and the oldest and youngest Mikaelson brother behind, it is time to take a peek back at Novgorod where Rebekah goes through some major changes. This was rather hard to write and I would LOVE it if you tell me what you think of it!**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Novgorod, June 989 AD_

'_Bekka! Beeeeeekkah!_'

Her eldest brothers' calls echo between the naked stems of the fir trees and she is desperately aware that he almost has found her, his voice is coming closer. She would run, but she knows he is on horseback and her short human legs are no match against his equestrian skills. After the wasting sickness almost claimed him as child, Vidar may not be able to walk on his own two feet but mounted he is a force to be reckoned with.

Sometimes she wonders if he feels bitterness at the disr for claiming the strength in his legs but sparing his life, forcing him to live his days as the eldest son, yet an unfit heir. Had it been more practical to bring horses along on the ships she knows he would have made their father proud as a mounted warrior - yet even this would not have changed his fate. As the heir of a clan of seafaring warriors, one must be a captain – that is how you gain the respect of the men. If you cannot control your legs, how are you to gain your sea legs?

Still, Vidar has made the most of the cup that the Disr gave him. He may not be able to stand without help or support, but he is without doubt the strongest defender left to them while the able-bodied men are gone for the summer, this alone is a valuable role. Also, the horses seem to understand his very thoughts. No one has seen a man able to tame a colt quite the way Vidar can, it is as if the horse *wants* him to take control. Even Oden is mostly envisioned astride his trusty Sleipnr and a man that can speak with horses is a valuable member of society – legs or no legs. When he is astride, he is not disabled at all. This fact allows him enough pride to feel like the man he is. She loves her eldest brother, and she is usually proud of how he manages to be useful to the clan, overcoming the disability that would define many a lesser man but with him becomes but an afterthought.

At this moment however, when she is trying to hide in shame and do the right thing by her family while being pursued by a brother whose skill as a woodsman, at least astride, far surpasses her own, she is not so sure if she is fond of his abilities at all. She squeezes up against the bark of a fallen giant fir while trying to still her racing heart and ragged breathing. She is aware of his tracking skills and she does not want to betray her position.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_A few hours earlier:_  
She woke up in the early morning hours from stomach cramps beyond anything she has ever experienced before. As far as she knows she ate nothing foul last night, and the fact that she seemed to be the only one suffering from this malady confirmed that. A sense of shame overcame her when she felt the moisture between her legs; she had not wet her bed since she was a very small child. Mother would be so angry!

Between the cramps and the wet sheets there was no way that she could go back to sleep, so instead she painfully exited the curtained alcove that serves as her bed, a bed she has shared with Kol for as long as she can remember. That is, until he left her a few months back to join the other men, finally old enough to walk his first Viking. She misses him dearly but is also happy that he is gone at this very moment. She would never hear the end of it, had she been forced to wake him to change the sheets.

The inside of the longhouse is shrouded in shadows. The only weak points in its' solid walls aside from the opening that serves as a chimney in the center of the roof is the wide covered doorway. Although the solid wooden door itself is not closed, the supple leather curtain drawn across the opening prevents the early morning light from spreading its' rays into the great hall. Not that it would necessarily need to be morning to be light. Midsummers eve is only a few days away and the hours of darkness in the day are fewer than the fingers on one of her hands. Fewer ever than the fingers on one of Ingulf's hands, and **he** lost several digits to frostbite two winters back.

Another cramp disturbs her playful thoughts; the sudden pain almost makes her double over like one of her brother's favorite knives. She reaches the hearth, bent on finding a rag to soak the moisture from her bed, but pauses in shock as her hands reach the vague light of the embers. They look far too dark. Swiftly she moves to the doorway to get a better look in the light and stretches her arm past the curtain to defy the first image. Only, it is not defied. The hand covered in moisture is darker than it should be, and a closer look reveals the muted color to be a covering of blood. She runs back to her bed and grabs the sheets in her arms, bringing them out into the light to only have her worst fears confirmed. Her entire bedding is covered in dark, burgundy blood.

She drops the sheets and sprints towards the edge of the forest. Once in its warm embrace she dares gaze down on her own lithe form, only to see her soft linen shift stained with dampness – the color somewhere between raspberry and blueberry juice. The source of the cramps become clear to her now, she is dying.

Her mother will not be angry, as she first thought, she will be destroyed. She does not know what she did to deserve such a fate, but obviously for some reason the powers that be have decided to take her. She needs to flee, she needs to get away and not taint her family with another child found wanting. She knows her mother will be crushed. Seven children and only one daughter. Her father was merely pleased, but Rebekah knows how heavy the responsibility of fulfilling her mother's dream lies on her young, slender shoulders. But now, that was all in vain. She must get away.

This is the last clear thought in her mind as she turns around and runs into the forest, looking for the right place to die. Her thoughts stray to the fates and the meaning of life.

Freija, have mercy on your daughter. I come to you now  
I just hope it will be over before my brother finds me. Grant me the power to save them from pain.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Later she would think back on this time with a wry smile and a small sense of resentment. For centuries, maybe even millennia, her people had known a woman's worth. It was not that long ago that their entire society was a matriarchy. All the adults knew this, and most of her peers. It felt like she was the only one that was not informed.

Once her mother had finally let her know what happened it did not take long for her to realize that **ALL** her friends had been taught from an early age what would happen when your soul came of age, when it was ready to start looking for its true mate. Out of all her friends, she was the only one who did not know that she was simply entering a new phase. She was the only one who thought she was dying when the only things that happened was that her body announced its readiness to be complete.

Her mother apologized profusely, over and over again, but she did not want apologies, she wanted explanations. Finally, Esther gave in and tried, to the best of her abilities, to explain that she did not teach her all her soul mate and how her body would announce that it was ready for him - as her cruel thread of life was not expected to ever experience it. Rebekah was the only daughter of the ruling family and her fate was to marry for politics. Her mother tried to explain that she did not tell her what would happen so that she would not be disappointed, as Esther herself had been when she realized that her body's readiness meant she was to be given to a man she did not know – not that she was ready to find her mate, which is what it meant to all her friends. Mikael had been good to her and they had an understanding of sorts – but in her heart there was a barren place, the one that should have moved when He came close. She did not want to destroy her daughter's happiness by even explaining that there might be such a person, so she kept quiet.

Esther kept quiet, to be kind. Yet Rebekah became a woman and thought that she was dying, because she was never told that this would happen, in a time where every girl child knew from the day she could understand words. Esther scarred her daughter's soul with only the intent of love. The road to Hel is paved with good intentions…

Within a day her hair was intricately and beautifully braided but no longer seen, as a fine linen cloth covered her tresses – leaving only enough loose and visible to confirm to any onlooker that she was still a maiden and had yet to be wed. None of her friends had to cover their hair before they married, but Esther tried to convince her she was not like the others. She was a member of the ruling family and they must act not only on custom but also according to the rules of their new land. According to these rules she was a woman and was not to have a say.

'_Your body is ready now and when your father returns we will find you a husband._'

She stared at her mother at this statement and could not quite recognize the woman before her as her loving parent. Something had happened and every word out of her mothers mouth went against everything Rebekah knew to be true. It was a difficult choice, because obeying your parents was paramount among her lessons, but finally she had to… if not disagree, then at least voice her concerns. She was raised as a Norse woman and her mother's about-turn did not change that, only confuse her. In fact, she felt sorry for her mother, for whatever had happened to her to make her think this action was acceptable. Rebekah did not accept it, and she knew she did not have to.

'_Mother. What you are doing is wrong, what you are making __**me**__ do is wrong, and you know it. Ask yourself, would my brothers agree with you, were they here?_'

'_Your Father would agree wit.._'

Rebekah interrupted her heatedly. She had thought about this the entire week and knew this might be the only chance she had to actually come out and say it. '_I ask not what my father would think. I respect and love him and I will always try to fulfill his wishes, but what you are trying to enforce is not the way of our people. You are, I am, but at times with his rules and customs he is not of our people.._

_So, I ask you again, would my __**brothers**__ agree with what you are saying now? Would my 'Lijah agree, who will be master of this land once father is gone? Does the next generation agree?_

_Do not enforce this because nobody stood up for you – stand up for me. At least __**ask**__ me to surrender my life to better what __**you**__ think is right for the family without question, do not lie to me and assume I will be ok with it. You have raised me as a Norse woman. Do not be surprised I will not surrender my free will when YOU instilled the value of it, Mother._'

Esther became completely quiet at this, and lowered her eyes to the ground. Her daughter certainly had a valid point. Unfortunately, so had she.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Later that night, Rebekah retold the discussion to Vidar, and he took it upon himself to fill her in on all she had not learned about the true mate that waits for all and how you recognize them when you meet them. He told her of the quiet avalanche of the soul and how something just shifts to make room for the other person who will now live in your heart forever and always. At the same time he revealed he had finally felt it himself, and hoped that their father would agree when he returned. Despite his disability he was still a catch, both due to his family and the gifts bestowed on him.

He held his little sister close and she cried on his shoulder as he rocked her. Her brothers always made her feel complete and safe, no matter what. He gave his baby sister a warm embrace and kissed the top of her head. '_You could find the One Bekka. You are too amazing not to be able to. Yet, mother has a point. Just like Elijah you may have to choose for politics, not love. Maybe now when you faced it, you can see what a sacrifice he made?_'

This really affected her, she never thought of her big brother that way before. She laughed and danced at his hand fasting ceremony with Sigrid this midwinter past and never lent a thought to the fact that she had never heard her big brother speak of this girl before it was made known they were to be married. Suddenly it hits her, Sigrid is only a year older than her, maybe two, and this past midwinter she was wed to her brother. There are two sides to every story. 'Lijah never spoke of Sigrid before their hand fasting was announced, so likely he had never thought of her in that way before. In the same vein, Sigrid probably never thought of Elijah before being told she was to marry him

Hard as it can be to understand, Sigrid may even have hated the thought. Now, as far as Bekkah can see, if she herself was not a daughter of the family and she had been told to marry Elijah, nothing would make her happier. She basically worships the ground he walks on. While she does not **want** 'Lijah, of course, this is only because he is her brother, she certainly wants someone LIKE him. Until this moment she never even contemplated that his young bride may not have been overjoyed at their parent's decision that she would be his. In fact, she had not even thought of the fact that HE may not have been overjoyed. Suddenly, and with horrible clarity, she realizes he was not allowed to find his mate but was expected and honor bound to marry the chosen girl – and in extension this means SHE may never be allowed to find her mate.

The thought is scary, but also strangely comforting. If 'Lijah can do it, so can she. Now when she knows what happened (and feels a bit embarrassed at her reaction to it) she knows and understands that she must be promised before the year is over. Perhaps the ceremony will wait another year, but she cannot be unbound in her new status. It is a hard concept to wrap your head around, but the thought of Elijah and Sigrid helps her. After all, she was there that night, even if she would never be as crude as Kol was when he teased their big brother with his new wife's reconstructed moans the day after. She giggles when she recalls how 'Lijah awarded their baby brother with a black eye for his efforts.

She thinks she would like her husband to react like that if HIS baby brother tried to taunt her moans the morning after their wedding night. No, she does not think so, she knows so.

Having finally come to terms with what is happening and her role in it, Rebekah settles into her role far beyond the expectations of her mother. With her idol big brother as a role model, how can she attempt to be anything but perfect? She even tries to befriend Sigrid. Most of the young women in the village treat the girl less than kindly. After all, she married Elijah and effectively took him off the market, even if the choice was not hers. Bekah knows most of the girls in her circle wish that her brother had asked for their hand specifically, while she herself now knows he has yet to find the woman that makes his heart move. In a way that might be a good thing, after all no matter if he found her or not he would not be able to marry her. Now Sigrid is his and Bekah just hopes she knows how lucky she is, and that she makes her brother as happy as she is able to. She must ask him when he returns.

Yes, that is what she will do. She will ask him about his marriage, and plead to him to choose the right man for her. If she is not to have a say in who it will be, at least she wants Elijah to have the final say in choosing him. This way she knows he will be good man, be good to her, and perhaps even be right for her. Elijah would never make her unhappy. She worships him, and funnily enough (she cannot figure out why) he worships her. Would she be assured the final choice was his she may even feel ok with the whole thing. She does not doubt her 'Lijah would chose nothing but the best for her – maybe his choice would be even better than hers?

Yes, if her big brother choses, she does not think she would oppose to the idea at all.

With that thought she removes her hair-cover completely, deciding in the moment never to give in to her mother's assumptions of who she should be. She will give herself, soul, heart and body, for the betterment of her family, but she will not be convinced against her better judgment what that betterment is. After the betrayal of the past few days, she is ready to listen to 'Lijah, Finn or even Kol, but not to her mother. She knows they would not want her bound before her time, she just knows it! Throwing the fine linen cloth into a puddle she can't help herself despite knowing that she is being childish, she jumps on it a few times until the fine cloth is ruined beyond repair. With newfound determination Bekah shakes her long blonde hair over her shoulders and walks back into the village.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**A/N**

**Another note on Nordic names: Vidar = Approximate meaning; Warrior of the forest. **

**Vidar in my story is the eldest Mikaelson brother, but had contracted polio as a child which left his lower limbs useless. The only reason he was allowed to live in these harsh times was because he was the eldest son of the chieftain, and later he has proven the decision right when he developed into a valuable member of society despite his disability, gaining value even to the point where it will be feasible for him to marry. **


	5. For The Love of My Children

**A/N  
**_Yes, Yesteryear is back! You didn't give up hope, did you?_

_Reviews is the food for my writing muse. This is not black-mail, just food for thought if you want more of this story in a foreseeable future._

**Very Awesome Viking Lore  
**_The town of Jorvik where this chapter takes place deserves a special mention. While being founded by Vikings in the late 700's, Jorvik is still very much alive and kicking today. You likely know this bustling city better by its modern day spelling of York ;)_

_The name did not change, it was abbreviated to one syllable and the spelling of the first letter changed to reflect pronunciation. (The letter 'J' is pronounced as 'Y' in Nordic)._

_ So, for all you Americans out there, you should know that the Big Apple in fact is named for a Viking settlement. You can start calling it New Jorvik, or New Jor'k, if you want (lol)._

_Now if that is not a cool piece of trivia, I don't know what is! _

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Mid Britannia : Jorvik – August 989 AD_

'_Well, that surely was a good workout! Whoever thought those city-living serfs would actually grow a back bone?_' Mikael rolls his shoulders a few times to work out the kinks formed from nearly a full day with his sword in hand followed by strenuous activities of a different kind. Pretty as the Saxon girls are, his years are beginning to show when taking one, or more, before sleeping on the cold ground leaves his body feeling sore. If the knots in his neck are from the sword, the girls or the ground he does not know.

A small chuckle from behind him made him turn from their hosts, leaving the conversation to his Second, Olav, to instead study his sons who are respectfully positioned a step behind him. All of them had just arrived to the main hold of the Norse main town after yesterday's successful raid of the growing settlement a few hours by longship to the south. The ships are now moored securely down by the docks and Mikael brought his brood here to help him fulfill his duties with the dignitaries of Jorvik.

When the Romans withdrew their presence from this isle, the thriving towns they left behind lost ever more of their protection; rendering them easy pickings for trained warriors such as themselves. This is the main reason why Mikael will often still chose to take his ships Westward for the summer, despite the long and uncomfortable trip needed to get there from their new home in Novgorod.

Their long-ships lie deep in the water now, filled with the spoils of the summer; not the least of which came from this final attack. It is always nice to end a campaign with a joint effort of all the ships before setting sail for the long journey home. Resting with their distant relatives in Jorvik for a few days while preparing for the strenuous journey has near enough become tradition, one much appreciated by both his men and the rulers here. It pleased the locals to remember who they were, or had been, once in a while. For a week or two at the end of each summer they were able to pretend that they were still the warriors that their ancestors had been, despite now being more caught up in the administration of their growing city than in planning or, god forbid, _executing_ raids. Still, trading had always been an equally important part of the Nordic lifestyle as raiding was, so their choice did not deserve his scorn.

The rest and relaxation from the ever-present tension of a summer campaign was a welcome break to his hoard, and so he normally did his best to not allow his growing distain for his now land-bound relatives show. He realized that his comment about city-living serfs may have been a slip on his part however, which is why he quickly decided to not make an issue of the chuckle and instead change the subject. He removed his glare from his sons and instead turned back to the elder, his however-many-times-cousin, and continued his statement while making damn sure that the man felt included as one of the warriors, not as one of the city-dwellers.

'_Speaking of serfs, I think we brought more than we can haul back Thorleif. Some of the boys, and the craftsmen of course, will be useful on the way back but most of the women will truly only be a distraction. Would you be willing to do us a favor and take them off our hands before we leave?_' Openly offering a group of female serfs as payment for the hospitality shown to him and his hoard would have been insulting. Phrasing it as if Thorleif and his peers would be doing them a favor by removing the distraction of the girls made it possible for them to accept, honor intact. Every man present knew what Mikael was doing and what his words actually meant, but rules of blood and honor still required this turn of phrase.

After carefully going through the motions of conferring with his peers, Thorleif accepted the 'burden' of relieving Mikael of the responsibility for the group of scrumptious females. At this, he heard a small groan of displeasure from the group behind him. Recognizing the voice as that of his youngest son he could not help but grin. It would seem Kol had grown a real taste for the warrior's bounty, no doubt tutored by Elijah. His eldest son was a legend in his own right. Mikael turned towards his brood for a moment and sent a small wink Kol's way. '_Not all of them, son, I'll be sure to save you one. Or did you want more?_' he stage-whispered, causing a multitude of chuckles from the Jorvik elders as well as from his older sons while a bright red shade graced Kol's cheeks.

They moved their conversation from the door to the long table in the center of the great hall, where they all enjoyed the famed Jorvik mead while conducting the rest of the business at hand. Aside from receiving spoken and written greetings as well as things to bring along to their next stop in Norsemansland*, a few young men from the city were ready for evaluation. Each year there would be a few Jorvik younglings who were less than satisfied with the city-life their great grandfathers had chosen for them. Those that felt the warriors calling were given the chance to prove their worth and, if accepted, were given the choice to join the visitors on their long journey home. By necessity this included relinquishing their allegiance to Thorleif and swearing fealty to him instead. A large blood-price would be paid for each one in advance, some of it going to the boy's family while most ended up in the city coffers.

For this selection Mikael relied heavily on his elder sons. He himself had reached the point where he preferred to surround himself with seasoned warriors. This meant that the training of younglings now fell squarely on the shoulders of Elijah and Finn. When he gestured for them to sit next to him to aid in the evaluation, he was surprised to notice that Elijah brought along Kol with him. He knew that his youngest son was in charge of the younglings on Elijah's ship of course, but this gesture from his eldest made him curious about just how much Kol must have proven himself during this campaign for Elijah to include him in such an important task.

It did not escape him that, due to Elijah's choice, the only one of his sons not seated beside him at this point was Niklaus. But, the boy was second in command to Olav, who was never invited to join on this occasion. This meant his sub-commander also could not be invited, that said sub-commander was Niklaus did not change this fact. However, this reasoning also did not change the air of resentment he could feel radiating from his blonde offspring. Mikael sighed, fully aware of how difficult this would be for his son to understand, and then set to work. It was time to cull the recruits.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A few hours later they found themselves comfortably seated in the main tavern. All important business was concluded. Enough gifts had been handed over in the guise of blood price for the chosen young men and all necessary pleasantries had been exchanged. Now it was time for relaxation, along with the very important debriefing of his captaining sons regarding the important events of the summer. He decided to start with Finn and, as expected, was not told anything out of the ordinary. As the captain of one of the smaller ships Finn and his crew had settled for raiding minor villages, which he had done well. Aside from the expected amount of injuries, including the two younglings thrown overboard on the voyage over, nothing of note had occurred. Finn had grown into an experienced captain, soon enough he would be ready for his own major ship. Mikael made sure to remind his son to split the spoils as if the two dead boys were still there and to give their share to their families.

He dismissed his son and grinned when he saw Finn immediately grab one of the serving wenches, pulling her onto his lap and ignoring her giggled protests at his roaming hands. He spent another minute watching to make sure that his son treated this girl with the respect needed for a Jorvik citizen, regardless of stature. He quickly relaxed when Finn, though frisky and clearly the higher born of the two, still respected the girl enough to not treat her as a possession. Conscience clear, he turned to his eldest son, certain that the recount of _his_ summer would hold more interest. Whatever had caused this sudden maturity in Kol he felt sure Elijah was about to tell him.

Half an hour later he was up to date on the most important events of the summer. Elijah, of course, had been every inch the captain and the heir he had begun expecting from his eldest son. He could go to Valhall a happy man when his time came, knowing how capable hands he left his legacy in. Mikael made sure to make his pride and approval clear, basking in the happiness clear on his son's face. He then asked Elijah to not spare the words when explaining the change so evident in Kol's maturity.

Pride filled his heart at the recounting of his youngest son not only challenging Ran, but being heard. The ability to speak _with_, rather than to the goddess of the sea was becoming increasingly rare. Kol would be a great captain one day, of this he was sure. This evaluation only solidified as Elijah's tale went on. The tale of the girl on the beach and the necessary sacrifice hurt his heart, if Mikael could have done anything to spare his youngest this experience he would have, yet he could not help the way his pride swelled at the way Kol had overcome the pain and fulfilled his responsibility. Then Elijah spoke of Kol's ability to enthuse and command the younglings, his prowess with the sword and the increasingly high esteem that the men held him in.

He finished his tale with a recounting of the events that had brought Kol and Haraldr together. He mentioned the advice he had given his baby brother on the eve of their first raid, how Kol had taken this to heart and how the two youngling's bond had strengthened all through the summer campaign. '_I believe Kol has been lucky enough to already have found his second, father. Haraldr has proven his loyalty on multiple occasions since that first blood debt. I hope you approve as much as I do. This boy, is he not related to you in some way?_'

The question gave Mikael a moment's pause while he quickly sorted through the complicated knots of blood ties in the clan. '_Yes, he is, although he is a closer relative to your wife than to me. We all hail from the old blood. I would have to go back many generations to find the blood link, but it is there._'

'_Well then, father…_' Elijah looked pensive.

'_Out with it, 'Lijah! I can see you have something on your mind!_'

Elijah's eye's flickered from his father to Kol, happily seated next to Finn while keeping his hands busy diving ever deeper under the skirts of the girl in his brother's lap. Finn did not seem to mind.

Mikael took note of the look Elijah gave his baby brother and acted on what he believed it meant. Clearing his throat loudly enough to make every man at the table pause their actions to give their full attention to their chieftain, he gestured for Kol to come join the two of them at the end of the table. Without a moment of hesitation Kol withdrew his hands from beneath the girl's clothes, straightened his back and moved to join them. Clearly pleased at his youngest son's immediate response to his unspoken order, Mikael sent him a benevolent smile before returning his attention to Elijah.

'_Well, son? The boy is included now. What were you about to say?_'

Trusting Kol to pick up on what they had been talking about from the context of his reply, Elijah went on.

'_Father, if I understood you correctly, Haraldr may be a blood relative of sorts, but he is even further removed from our line than Sigrid is?_' Even at the mention of his wife, a small smile crossed Elijah's features. They had been married only a few short months before this summer's campaign and Elijah was anything but fed up with her charms. An affirmative nod and an impatient grunt from his father brought him out of his reverie to continue his thoughts.

'_In that case…_' He paused for a second and shot a glance at Kol, who responded with a quick nod for him to continue. Mikael realized that whatever Elijah was about to say was something the two brothers had already discussed, probably at length. '_I realize that Haraldr's side of the family is not as powerful as ours, but he has become the blood brother of your youngest son. If Kol continues to develop at the current pace, he may soon be the youngest captain of a major longship that our family has produced. As his second, Haraldr will be a wealthy man soon enough. He is also from old blood and as such a fitting connection to our family. Would you agree, father?_'

Mikael gave a quick nod and could not quite suppress a smile as the suspicion where this was going took root. He gestured for his eldest son to continue. Although still a bit apprehensive at making such a major suggestion about the future of the family, Elijah took comfort in his position as heir. He knew that Mikael would expect him to act like a leader, so he pushed ahead.

'_Well, in that case it is my opinion that this young man may be a good match for our sister, assuming she agrees of course. We care for her deeply father, and would not see her used as trading goods, if possible. Handfasting her to Haraldr would fulfill the obligations of tying a daughter to the old blood, while also giving her a husband close to her age, as well as a strong warrior that I hold in high esteem. As an added benefit, tying Haraldr to this family by marriage would completely nullify the blood debt Kol holds to him, ensuring the right balance of power between them._' At the end of his little speech Elijah drew a deep breath and looked at his father, partly proud of speaking his mind and partly worried that Mikael's famous temper would come out in the worst way possible at the audacity of his sons trying to settle his daughter's future.

In all honesty Mikael did feel a moment of irritation, perhaps even anger. It was not their place, and this was not the match he would have chosen for his Bekah. She is a beautiful young woman and, as his only daughter, a valuable political pawn.

This very thought, his own thought, was what made him pause. Did he actually just think of the strong-willed, beautiful wild-cat that was his pride and joy as a pawn? Much as he hated to admit it, even to himself, he did. Perhaps as head of the family he even _should_ view her in that light. Still, he could not deny that the possibility of fulfilling the necessary obligations while still marrying his only daughter to a man not only worthy of her but who had the possibility to win her love appealed to him. This is the choice Esther's parents had made when hand fasting her to him. He knew it took a long while to win her affections, but he also knew without doubt that she loved him now. Almost as much as he loved her. Almost. The thought of her brought the same silly smile to his face as it always did and he had to shake his head to clear it from the delicious images she invoked in him.

With this thought his anger drained away. Bekah is a lucky girl to own the hearts of men like Elijah and Kol, her brothers. Finn and Klaus loved her too. Vidar, perhaps, loved her most of all. He nodded to himself. Yes, Elijah's idea held merit.

'_I will think on this, Elijah._' His eldest son's face fell at his cool response, and he felt inclined to put his mind at ease. '_I am proud of you for speaking your mind in such a family centric matter. It is a well thought-through proposition and I am not turning it down. I am only saying that I need to mull it over, not that I am declining it._' The subtle relaxation in both his sons' shoulders told him more than their words ever could. '_I will keep my eye on this Haraldr from now on; also, I will give you my decision when we return home._'

This was all they would, or could, get out of their father. In fact, Mikael's reaction had been far more favorable than Elijah had feared. Both brothers stood, one after the other clasping arms with their father. '_I am proud of you both,_' Mikael said '_Now, let's make the most of our leisure time, shall we?_'

As Mikael walked away from them, his arms in the air and hollering for more mead, the brothers looked at one another, sporting mirror images of the same huge grin. They had done their best for their sister and held faith in that Mikael would agree with them in the end. Knowing Haraldr as they did they also held no doubt in their minds that he would win her affections, sooner rather than later.

Scanning the room until his eyes fell on Finn who was busy coaxing yet another throaty giggle out of the buxom serving wench, Elijah winked at his brother with a glint in his eye that Kol had come to recognize as the beginning of an epic night.

'_So, baby brother. Up for another lesson? With Finn in the game we can…_' Elijah paused for a second before continuing '_Let's just say, the more the merrier!_'

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Footnote:_  
* -Norsemansland = Normandie


End file.
